Talk Na'vi to Me
by Reni-Chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT   HEVANS / KUM  It's movie night at the Hummels'- well, more specifically, movie night for Kurt and Sam. What else could Sam have chosen but Avatar?


Talk Na'vi to Me:

Summary: [ONE-SHOT] [HEVANS / KUM] It's movie night at the Hummels'- well, more specifically, movie night for Kurt and Sam. What else could Sam have chosen but Avatar?

A/N: For Assilem. Based on a skit I wrote on the Kurt x Sam thread on GF. I hope you like it!

In the Hummel house- or more specifically, in one particular room of the Hummel house- Thursdays were sacred. Thursday evenings, to be precise. Why was this day of the week so important? So much more important than any other evening (except perhaps Sunday- that was family night)? Well, one need only ask one Kurt Hummel to find the answer to that question.

You see, for a few months now Kurt had been dating Samuel Evans, a football player at his high school. The two had a very close relationship- though they hadn't quite reached the level where they could confidently say, "I love you"- and set aside two evenings a week for them to spend together. Tuesday evening was date night unless something important came up. Usually the two would go out to Breadstix or another of the various restaurants in Lima, Ohio (which I shall not waste your time naming). Not to say that they limited all of their dates to Tuesday night. This simply guaranteed at least one night out each week for the young couple.

This brings us to Thursday, and the most sacred of dating institutions; movie night.

Every Thursday, after Glee Club let out and Sam finished up with football practice, the two drove back to Kurt's house and headed downstairs with the movie of the week. Usually the room was vacated, as Finn had soon realized that his presence in the room was far from required on Thursday evenings. Before that happened, he made the mistake of having Rachel over on the Thursday that Kurt and Sam had planned to watch Rent. An argument insued between Kurt and Rachel over which couple got to use the room, and went on for some time before Finn could finally come up with a good excuse for him and his girlfriend to leave.

This week was Sam's choice, and when Thursday rolled around he knocked on Kurt's door, DVD in hand, and smiled upon seeing his boyfriend's face as the door was opened.

"Right on time, as usual. What did you bring?"

With a broad grin, Sam presented his choice of movie. Two big yellow eyes stared at Kurt from a blue face on the box. He made a face, not quite sure about this movie. "Um... Avatar? Sam- you know 3D gives me headaches-"

"I know- that's why I went out and bought the 2D version." Sam said, his green eyes wide and hopeful. "This is one of my favorite movies now, and- well, I've seen it about fifty times- but I haven't watched it with _you _and-"

Kurt laughed, grabbing Sam's hand with both of his own and leading him in. "Okay, okay! If it's so important to you, I'll give Avatar a shot."

"That's all I'm askin', babe."

Kurt ducked his head, a tiny smile on his face as heat rushed to his cheeks. "babe". He'd never really imagined being called that. "darling," perhaps, or, "love"- more traditionally romantic pet names. Nothing like "babe". Somehow though, that one cheesy, overused nickname meant so much more coming from Sam than any rosy, classy endearment ever could. Sure, it embarrassed him when Sam called him that in front of people- but it also made him incredibly giddy. He got a rush knowing his boyfriend was comfortable with calling him "babe" in front of their friends, their parents- even complete strangers!

Sam loosed his hand from Kurt's grip, and then swung it over his shoulder as they descended the stairs, pulling the brunette tightly against his side. The scent of Kurt's hair reached his nose, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Did you change shampoos? Your hair smells different."

Kurt raised his own eyebrow back at Sam. "Did you memorize the scent of my hair? How can you tell?"

Sam pulled a goofy grin. "Maybe. Guess it doesn't matter- always smells like amortentia to me."

"... Is that a good thing?"

Sam pouted. "Kurt, I've told you- you need to familiarize yourself with Harry Potter, or this relationship is not going to work."

"I've been busy reading the last assignment, Sam. I believe you told me I need to study up on my Green Lantern?" Kurt shot back, ducking out from under Sam's arm to go turn on the DVD player, flashing a grin back at his boyfriend to let him know he was only kidding.

"I would be ashamed to be associated with someone who hasn't memorized the pledge." Sam said in a solemn tone, grinning right back as he settled himself on the edge of Kurt's bed. "Oh, don't be in any hurry to start the movie." He said quickly, arching his neck for a better view as Kurt bent down to put the disc in the player. The brunette shot an exasperated look at him as he continued. "I'll just sit here and enjoy the pre-show."

Kurt rolled his eyes, grabbing the remote and taking a seat right next to his boyfriend. "I am _not _a pre-show. Not for any_one_ and not for any_thing_."

"I know, babe- just teasing." Sam replied, his arm once again finding its spot around Kurt's shoulder as the shorter boy aimed the remote and hit play.

The thing about watching a movie with Sam- especially a super hero or sci-fi movie- was, you had to be able to multi-task. That is, you had to be able to watch the movie while listening to him spout facts and trivia about it. Kurt didn't mind too much. It was usually this exact habit of Sam's that helped Kurt enjoy movies he wouldn't have even considered watching before. (The old Batman movies suddenly became interesting with Sam pointing out interesting tidbits and doing Adam West impersonations the entire time.)

About halfway through the movie, as the two lay back on Kurt's pillows, cuddled up as close as they could get (Kurt doing an impressive job of distracting Sam from the movie without even trying), Kurt asked, "Sam, you speak some Na'vi, right?"

"It's my second language." Sam said proudly.

"Right- so how come I never hear anything but 'Lor menari' from you, oh great scholar of the Na'vi language?"

Sam opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He then repeated this action- twice- before finally replying, "Well, y'know, there's no point in me speaking it if nobody around me understands a word I'm saying."

Kurt smirked, giving Sam a playful shove and preparing a reply. Unfortunately, he playfully shoved him a little too hard, and the unprepared and decidedly ungraceful blonde took a tumble off the side of the bed, pulling his boyfriend along with him.

With another stroke of badly timed fortune, Burt Hummel came down the stairs. "Hey, are you two hungry? Carole's making-"

Sam and Kurt stared at Burt, identical expressions of terror on their faces as he stared right back. "This- uh- this isn't what it-" Sam stammered, trying and failing to disentangle himself. "We- um- nothing inappropriate- um, sir-"

"Kurt." Burt interrupted. Kurt gulped audibly.

"Y-yes, dad?"

"Remember what we talked about?"

Kurt nodded rapidly as Sam looked on in mild confusion. Burt gave one nod back, then went back up the stairs, calling back, "Carole's making tacos, if you two get hungry." Kurt released his held breath with a relieved sigh, and Sam turned his confused gaze on him. "Uh- what was that all about?"

The brunette shook his head in reply. "Uh- He was talking about the- um... _the _talk."

"Oh." Said Sam, a nonchalant expression on his face. Kurt gave him a look, not entirely sure Sam had really gotten what he meant. After a few moments, Sam's eyes widened to about twice their size, and his mouth dropped open. "_Oh. That _talk. Uh-..." The blonde seemed to suddenly become aware of his boyfriend's and his current position, and his face began to burn a bright red. He started to stammer unintelligibly, disentangling himself from the accidental embrace and standing. "Oh- jeeze- sorry, Kurt. I- uh- didn't mean to- um- make you uncomfortable-"

"Who said I was uncomfortable?" Kurt wondered, sitting up and crossing his arms. "There was nothing new about that except the fact that we were on the floor. Were _you _uncomfortable?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he asked the last question, and Sam looked offended.

"What- no! Why would I be uncomfortable holding you? I love-" Sam threw a hand over his own mouth, taking a stumbling step backward as Kurt stared at him with wide blue eyes.

"What did you just say?" He asked, voice hushed and hesitant, afraid he had heard wrong. Sam shoved his hands into his pockets, dropped his head, screwed his eyes shut and replied in a low voice.

"I- I was just saying I wouldn't be uncomfortable holding you because- um-" Sam raised a hand to ruffle his hair, his nerve failing. "Because I love- um- holding you. O- Obviously."

Kurt narrowed his blue eyes, sensing the dishonesty and nervousness in the usually very upfront boy. "_Sam. _Are you lying to me?"

The blonde avoided Kurt's gaze, running his hands through his hair and pacing around the room, mumbling to himself, "Not supposed to happen like this... I had it all planned out and everything- ugh!" He dropped his hands to his sides, turning to look at his boyfriend with sad green eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Kurt asked, surprised by his boyfriend's sudden mood swing. "Sorry for what?"

"I was planning on telling you in a more romantic way- not just blurting it out like an idiot..." Sam said, scuffing his shoe against the floor. "And I completely screwed it up. I screwed up the first 'I love you'. How much worse can it get than _that_?"

Kurt sighed, standing and grasping Sam's hand in his own. "So what?" He asked, giving Sam's hand a squeeze. "Sam- you're an amazing boyfriend- you know that, right? You're willing to try new things just because I like them, you help me get into the stuff _you_ like- you're sweet and considerate and you've listened to so many of my complaints that I'm surprised your right ear hasn't fallen off, you always make time for _us_- and on top of that, you're _incredibly _romantic. So what if you messed up on the first 'I love you'. It's enough just to know that you _do _love me. And you know what?"

Sam, flattered by Kurt's words, smiled bashfully. "What?"

Kurt stood on his tiptoes, whispering in Sam's ear, "I love you too, Sam."

Sam's eyes softened at the sound of those words, and his worries about "screwing up" his confession began to fade as he pulled Kurt into his arms. "Lor menari." He said softly, pulling the boy he loved tighter against him and staring into his blue eyes, which were glittering with happiness. "I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt laughed softly, burying his head in Sam's chest. "I love it when you speak Na'vi."

"Maybe you should learn it?"

"Perhaps when I'm done with French, mon amour."

A/N: He doesn't speak any other Na'vi in this fic because that's the only Na'vi I know. XD I'd planned to get even nerdier in this- with mentions of Star Wars and Doctor Who- but I knew I'd end up on a tangent and have a horrible time getting back to the romance.

Also, I had to use at least some form of the word "tumble" in this fic. Jeeze, I spend too much time in the fandom.

Oh! About Kurt getting headaches from 3D... Well, obviously I made that little trait up. Actually, I get headaches from 3D myself. Makes going to the theatre these days a huge pain.

Anyway- I hope you liked it, Melissa!

**I really wish I didn't have to say this- I really, really do. Usually I don't have to say this kind of thing, but the shipwars in the Glee fandom are crazy right now. So, I'll just say it: I could care less who you ship, okay? So don't go flaming me because of what I ship. I don't understand why people go out of their way to look for fanworks about pairings they don't like just so they can flame them. It is a waste of their time as well as the author's. I'll leave your Klaine and Kurtofsky stuff alone, so don't mess with my Kum fic.**


End file.
